Solarium
by Modesto-Love-128898
Summary: The Volturi are after her again. When Sutton winds up in Washington State, the last thing she expects is to fall in love. Ghosts of her past turning up are certainly no help either. But as her former captors near, she'll have to chose between head and heart. What will she do to keep her loved ones safe? Can she even save herself? Rated M for smut. Seth/ OC and Leah/OC
1. Part One: One

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

Part One

-1-

She ran as fast as she could. As fast as her legs would allow without caving beneath her. The forest was dark and winding and she found herself lost, surrounded only by trees and splintered twigs. Scatters of leaves and pebbles kicked up from under her feet as she urged herself to keep moving. When she reached the cliff, she hesitated. Only for a second.

She jumped.

It was so quick she didn't feel the rain on her face as she fell. The impact of her submergence only stung a little. There was only the quick pain of breathing in a generous gulp of water. When everything started shifting to black, she no longer felt a thing. She didn't hear the cries of the wild beasts that shot through the forest. And she didn't feel the strong pair of arms that wrapped around her, pulling her back up to the surface.

* * *

Her eyes opened and she gasped. Shooting up from her reclined position, she took in her surroundings. A warm fire was burning in an old-fashioned black wood stove to her left. Cozy fabric furniture sat squashed together in the small room. A blanket was thrown over her and, looking underneath, she noted that she wasn't dressed in her usual all-black attire, but rather a thick crew neck, sweats three sizes too big that had been tied as tightly as the drawstring would allow and thick woolen socks engulfed her small feet. Looking up, she finally laid eyes on the tall boy who was sleeping - seemingly uncomfortable - in a squat recliner across from her. Where she was freezing, he appeared to be sweating.

Quietly standing up, she tried to tiptoe around him. A small creak of the floorboard made her flinch. Looking at the teenager, she let herself exhale a sigh of relief as he appeared to still be sleeping. However, as soon as she turned around, she found herself running straight into the chest of the very same boy she had just been peering at.

A small sound escaped her lips as she jumped back. "Don't kill me," she begged as he sat her back down on the couch.

"Don't want to," the boy grumbled, placing the back of his hand against her forehead. "Fever broke I guess. That's good." Noting the fact that she didn't directly meet his gaze.

"Fever?"

"Yeah. My mom will be able to tell better than me when she gets home." He cleared his throat deciding to get straight to the point. "Mind telling me why you tried to kill yourself?"

"I didn't."

"I'd say you did, considering I was the one who saved you when you jumped."

She frowned. He was way too inquisitive for her liking. Almost as talkative as the captors that - she assumed - she had escaped for now.

"Who are you?" she demanded, crossing her arms around herself, suddenly more aware of the cold temperature.

"Seth," he smiled, wrapping her in the blanket he had wrapped her in two days ago. "Your turn."

"Sutton," the girl answered, setting her jaw.

"Good, she's up."

Both teens turned to find an especially tall woman, young with short hair, leaning against the archway that lead into the kitchen.

"This," Seth gestured, "is my sister, Leah. Leah, Sutton."

"Hm," the woman nodded. "Now that introductions are out of the way, maybe she'd like to tell us why she was running from vampires."

"Vampires?" her brother raised a brow.

"Tracked her trail like you asked. Two sets of footprints. Smelled too. Definitely the ones we were after."

"Who are you?" Sutton muttered, mainly to herself as she tried to think.

"I should be asking you that," Leah spat, glaring down at the younger girl. "You didn't even act surprised when I asked."

"How do you know about vampires?" Sutton demanded.

"We're well acquainted. Why were you running?" Leah stepped forward, closer to the couch, causing her brother to move closer to Sutton.

"That's none of your business," she insisted. She turned to Seth, who she could already tell was the least hostile of the duo, still avoiding eyes. "I need to go. They'll just send more after me. Please, you have to let me leave."

"Vampires can't cross treaty lines without us knowing right off the bat."

"Who's _they_?" Leah questioned.

"The Volturi." Sutton's voice was almost a whisper as she spoke the name of the group she most feared. "I'm their ultimate weapon."

"Weapon?" Seth asked, hoping for clarification.

"For what?" Leah, much more suspicious now, urged on.

"For anything," Sutton admitted.

"You're just a girl though," Seth stated.

Rolling her eyes, the blue-haired girl crossed her arms. "That's just it. No one would ever suspect me. Even in a world that's a cross between myth and fact, my people don't exist to the most powerful beasts. I can walk right under your nose and you'd never know I was coming."

"What makes you a threat?" Leah wondered.

Looking around the room, Sutton finally focused on Seth, still sitting beside her. Suddenly he began to lift off the ground. Slowly, she spun him upside down before placing him back in the armchair he was earlier.

"Telekinesis, that is so cool!" Seth grinned.

"Not quite." Outstretching her arm, she opened her hand, a mall flame erupting from the small plane of her palm. "I can do pretty much anything." For further emphasis, she pulled at the pendant around her neck. A silver pentacle necklace.

It was then that the siblings noticed the moonstone ring adorning the tiny finger on her right hand.

"If you're a witch, couldn't you just have escaped a long time ago?" Seth suggested.

"Or killed the Volturi," Leah added, a bitter tone to her voice.

"I'm not one for dark magic. It's not in my nature to harm someone. Not intentionally anyway. And it took me years just to get this escape plan going. And even then I barely managed. The outer perimeter of the castle was warded against me. It was hard to get past the barrier. It took me time to perfect the spells I needed."

"I thought you could do almost anything."

"I'm still learning. I don't exactly have a spell book handy."

"You still should have killed them," the woman huffed.

"Just because you can do something, doesn't mean you should."

"Leah," Seth interrupted before his sister could continue, "we should call Jake. And Carlisle."

"Carlisle?"Sutton repeated. Why did that name sound so familiar.

"He and his family are our allies," Leah answered. "Vampires, but actually trustworthy." Taking her phone out of her pocket, she stepped out of the living room.

Seth, who was still seated where Sutton had placed him, smiled at the girl, trying to start a conversation.

"So...uh...where are you from?"

"Around."

"Cool. Cool. Well, I'm from here myself. Yup. Born and raised."

"Where is _here_ , exactly?" Sutton inquired.

"The res. We're actually right on the coast of Washington state. Really far from Italy actually. How long have you been running?"

"Too long. But I've got to get back to it. It's dangerous for me to stay in one place for a long time. At least while I know they can still find me."

"You'll be safe here," Seth insisted.

"They'll find me here." Her blue eyes were pleading, watering. She was absolutely petrified.

Not quite knowing what else to do, Seth found himself moving to sit beside her once more. Only this time he wrapped her in his arms, unaware of the way her body tensed at his touch. "I'll protect you. Trust me, it's a lot harder for them to hurt me rather than the other way around. No one's going to get to you while I'm here."

And for reasons unknown to Sutton, she believed him and allowed herself to settle into the warmth of his body.

* * *

"So you're werewolves," Sutton replied from the back of Leah's car.

"Right," Seth nodded from beside her.

Sutton noted, that while his arms weren't around her, Seth's body heat still kept her pretty warm. Or that could have been from the other two, less-than-pleasant wolves in the vehicle.

"And you're allied with a family of vampires, many of whom have special abilities?"

"Yep."

"How'd that happen?"

"Trust me, I could write a whole book series about it," Jacob Black, who Sutton had met just shortly before, answered curtly.

"Sounds like a crappy series." She rolled her eyes in response to the glare she got.

"He'll warm up to you," Seth assured. "Even I still get on his nerves sometimes."

"You're doing it now, Seth."

"Right. Quiet Game."

Sutton watched as Seth made the motion of zipping his lips together and throwing away the key. Was he really not going to talk to her? She certainly didn't want to have a conversation with Jake.

"So where are we going again?" she asked Seth, hoping to get him to talk some more. Even if he sometimes spoke to much, he was at least kind to her.

"Forks," Leah answered, knowing full well that it could be a good ten minutes before her brother spoke again. "We're meeting Carlisle at the hospital."

"Hospital? Why a hospital?"

"Because he's a doctor and when we called he was at work."

"Couldn't we just meet him after?"

"Why don't you just play the Quiet Game with Seth," Jake suggested.

Irritated, Sutton tried to control herself. Still, that didn't stop the radio from rapidly switching from station to station or the windshield wipers from starting up and the windows rolling up and down.

"Awesome!" Seth was clearly impressed. "How'd you do that?"

"Looks like someone can't control themselves when their feelings are hurt," Jake barked. "How were you a weapon?"

"I can kill you without lifting a finger. That's how," the witch snapped back.

"Well, you haven't so I'm not impressed."

"Jake she's serious," Seth warned, before adding, "I think," as an afterthought. "She just tries to avoid doing so. Right?" He looked at the girl who was biting her nails in frustration beside him as she gave a small nod.

"Right," she answered, looking out the window.

"We're here," Leah announced before Jake could speak again. She, for one, was glad to be getting out of the confined space.

Exiting the old Jetta. the group of four made their way into the hospital, though one of them was not as easygoing about it. Seth, sensing her tension, lay a friendly hand over Sutton's in an attempt to comfort her.

"You'll be alright," he soothed. "Carlisle isn't anything like the Volturi."

"But he answers to them, which is bad enough. Exposing my identity to him could just endanger me more. You could be sending me to my grave."

"Carlisle wouldn't endanger you. The Cullens aren't real big fans of your boss."

"Cullens? Carlisle Cullen? You're taking me to see him? The Volturi hate him."

"That's good right? You should feel better!"

"Yeah...oddly enough that does little to comfort me."

"I'm gonna go sign in," Jake grunted before walking away.

"And why does he hate me?" Sutton demanded, as she sat in a waiting room chair beside Seth.

"It's nothing personal," the youngest wolf tried. "Jake just doesn't trust the Volturi. I guess 'cause you work for them - or did, I mean - he's just not sure he trusts you yet."

"Sounds pretty personal to me." Crossing her arms, she leaned her head back against the wall, he left leg incessantly tapping.

"Would you cut that out?" Leah ordered, rather than asked.

"Is that a request?" Sutton quipped, stopping nonetheless.

"Done," Jake informed, walking up to the group and plopping down next to Leah.

"You know, you never told me where you're from," Seth smiled in his attempt to lighten the mood.

Sutton opened one eye, raising a brow at him. "Really?" She let out a breath, her leg tapping once more. "I was born in Chile. But I spent most of my life in Ottawa. I was there until the Volturi took me."

"Why Canada?"

She chose her words carefully. "That's where my mother was from. She died when I was little so I went there to live with my Gran. Whoever my father was had long gone, so Canada it was."

"I'm sorry."

"Doesn't matter. That was years ago."

"Black," a nurse called out.

Jacob stood and looked at Sutton before nudging the girl's foot. "Let's go."

Following him, she kept her arms crossed as they walked through the door. The room, of course, like any doctor's office, was inexplicably cold and smelled too clean. Sitting on the examination table, Sutton went through all the normal proceedings of a check up.

"Are you sexually active?"

There was the slightest hesitation before Sutton answered with a shake of her head.

"Alright," the nurse smiled. Dr. Cullen will be in with you shortly."

The room filled with a silence so loud that all Sutton could hear was the slow drip of water falling from the sink to her left.

"Why did you lie?" Jacob demanded.

"About?" She didn't have to look at him.

"You've had sex."

"What makes you so sure?"

"You hesitated. When the nurse asked you about it, you had to think before you answered her."

"Did you think that maybe it's a little awkward to answer those kinds of questions with some random guy lurking over my shoulder?" Standing, she pretended to read the medical posters on the walls.

"Well, we needed an excuse to see Carlisle. This seemed like the easiest way."

"Yeah, about that. How in the hell is he supposed to keep me safe?"

"It's not about keeping you safe, it's about making sure you aren't the enemy."

"Enemy? I ran away from them!"

"So you say. Who knows if you aren't lying?"

"If I'm lying, why the hell were they after me!"

The two locked eyes. Sutton had to look up at the rather tall young man. Yet, she did not seem to be afraid in the slightest as his glare bore into her.

A knock at the door was what broke the staring match. A very pale, blond man who could be no more than twenty - seemingly - walked in, clearing his throat.

"Jake," he greeted, nodding in the direction of the wolf. He turned to the blue-eyed girl. "You must be Sutton." He outstretched a hand for her to shake. "Carlisle Cullen."

"I know who you are." She didn't take his hand.

"I suppose my family is rather...infamous among the Volturi."

"You could say so."

The vampires smiled, looking from Jacob to Sutton. "A moment alone," he suggested.

"I don't -" Jacob started.

"If I wanted to hurt him, I could," Sutton cut in. "I could take both of you. It doesn't matter if you're here or not. He's not in danger."

Carlisle nodded to the wolf in assurance and Jacob - begrudgingly - left the room.

"How'd you become involved with the Volturi?"

"How'd you become a vampire?"

"I was attacked while hunting vampires."

"Ironic." Crossing her arms, she leaned against the wall. "Aro found me - or at least his guys did. It's very difficult to track a witch. We don't have a scent any different from a normal human."

"Jacob said Seth found you in the water?"

"To cover my scent. I wasn't trying to kill myself. I did everything I could; false trails, fake images in their minds, but it didn't matter if they could still smell me. I'm not safe. I need to go."

"You must be very powerful witch for Aro to be this desperate," Carlisle noted, his voice impressed.

"You sound surprised."

"Usually witches only exist in fiction."

"Funny. So do you."

"On the contrary, vampires were very real during my time."

"And witches are very real in mine."

"Why was Aro after you specifically? I mean there must be others."

"Others are better at hiding it than I was. We can't even sense each other without magic being used. That's in a close proximity of course. And, as far as Aro knows, I'm the last in my bloodline."

"But you aren't."

"My mother died and my grandmother doesn't practice."

"No wonder you have a price on your head."

She sat in silence for a while before looking up at him with a sort of hope in her eyes. "Jane mentioned you used to live there. In Italy with them. How did you escape?"

"My situation was not nearly as complicated as yours. I was able to leave of my own free will." He studied her for a moment. "Perhaps you'd be better off if you toned down your look."

The teen looked at him as though he were insane. "This is how I feel comfortable. That in turn, provides with the confidence I need to fully connect with my powers. Especially if I'm doing complicated spell-work."

"But the blue hair -"

"Stays."

"A different color would allow you to blend in."

"You say that as if I'm planning to stay put. What is with you people not understanding what 'on the run' means. I can't settle down. Not here. Not anywhere. I have to leave."

"What if I guaranteed that there was a way to keep you safe?"

Sutton raised a skeptical brow. "I'm listening."

"The wolves, the Volturi won't cross into their territory. If I could find someone for you to stay with… You'd be safe on the reservation."

"With Jacob the grouch as my bodyguard. No way, he'd probably hand me back to Aro with a smile on his face. Not gonna happen."

"Don't you want to live another day?"

"I've managed just fine on my own without any help. I don't need to set up camp on some indian reservation."

"But aren't you tired of running? I doubt you don't crave peace or the ability to sleep with both eyes closed. To do what you want, when you want. To actually connect with real human beings. If you would just-"

"Fine," she exhaled. "I'll give it a week. If I still don't like it by then, I'm gone. And you can't stop me."

"My only request is that you try."


	2. Part One: Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

-2-

He watched as she made up the small twin bed on the left side of the room. She looked miserable and scared. He wished he could find out how to help quash her paranoia. But he figured she would say something when she was ready. For now, she didn't talk, just made the bed.

"Can't you just make that with a snap of your fingers?" he joked, walking over to help with the sheet.

After she jumped a bit, she rolled her eyes and continued with the task at hand. "That's pure laziness."

"Saves time." He tugged on the corner of the sheet, making sure the elastic part was under the mattress.

"True, but if you use your gifts on trivial things, like making the bed, they don't seem nearly as special anymore." She picked up the folded blanket off the nightstand and began to position it on the bed.

"You're really into that stuff, aren't you?" he smiled, folding down the top of the blanket.

"It's a huge part of who I am. The core of my being. Might as well embrace it. I mean, it's got to be the same thing for you. The whole wolf thing?"

"I guess. I mean I never thought of it that way."

"Maybe you should some time. Thanks," she added when he tossed the final pillow on to the bed.

As she turned, their eyes met for the first time, locking in an instant.

It was as though he'd known her all his life. Suddenly, she was all there was in front of him. No room. No planet. Just Sutton surrounded by a white emptiness. He could feel himself being drawn toward her. He never wanted to look away. He wanted to be everything to her. For her.

"Seth, you okay?"

Blinking, the young bet realized her was practically against the witch's now-tense body.

"No problem," he all but squeaked, running out of the room.

"See you," Sutton muttered, a confused expression crossing her face.

Shit, he thought as he leaned against his bedroom door. I can't imprint on her!

* * *

When morning came, Sutton was the first one awake. Taking the opportunity, the decided to shower before Leah and Seth woke up (she was informed that, on the weekends, Sue Clearwater normally spent the night with Charlie Swan, the local sheriff in Forks). Enjoying the hot steam, she turned her face up to the faucet. Her skin burned and it felt fantastic. Winter probably wasn't the best time to show up here with just the pair of jeans and a t-shirt she had worn that day she escaped. She could swear that any second now her toes would fall off from the cold.

Turning off the water and stepping out, she wiped the mirror down and examined her reflection. Curly blue hair that reached her chest and eyes the color of the sky. Brown skin, a top lip that was just the slightest bit too small for her taste. Cheeks that, at almost eighteen, were still a bit round. If it weren't for the hair though, she probably could pass for normal.

She thought back to her meeting with the vampire. Carlisle had suggested that blending in could help her out a lot. And although she didn't really care for the change, even she could admit that he had a very valid point. She might as well put a sign on her forehead: I'm Here Aro, Come Get Me!

Wrapping herself with a towel, she checked the hallway before heading down to the kitchen. Grabbing the salt, she headed back upstairs.

"You're kidding me!" Jacob's angered voice rang out from Seth's room.

Sutton, slightly curious as to what crisis had the alpha so heated, stood at the top of the steps listening.

"I can't control it," Seth's voice pleaded. "You of all people should get that."

"But why just now? Why not before?"

"You tell me."

"She won't stay, Seth."

"So I'll go with her."

"Like your mother would let that happen. Like Leah or I would let that happen. She's not safe to be around. You'll get yourself killed! You're risking yourself just being around her."

"There's a risk being around me when you think about it. What if I get angry? What if I do what Sam did to Em?"

"You won't because when she goes, you stay."

Deciding she shouldn't hear anymore, she began to leave. Unfortunately for her, the universe had other ideas. Her brown skin turned scarlet when Jake and Seth emerged, for it was then that she remembered that she was clad only in a towel.

"S-salt," she stuttered when she notice Seth gaping. "Good for spells." She ran into the bathroom, slamming the door behind her. She had never been more mortified.

"Just great," Jacob growled from the other side, rubbing his eyes in exasperation.

* * *

Seth found himself knocking on the door to the spare room later that afternoon when Jake and Leah had gone out. A nervous lump filled his throat as it opened.

"Your hair's black," he blinked.

"You need something?" Sutton looked around for signs of the other members of the house. She would have been grateful for the company of Leah right about now.

"I...uh...just wanted to apologize for earlier. For staring. I mean it's hard not to stare, especially right now. I mean you're wearing my shirt and it's really cute, 'because, you now, it's way too big on you because of how short you are. But I -"

"Seth," she stopped him. "Breathe."

The boy nodded, taking an overly-emphasized breath before continuing. "I'm sorry I stared earlier. It was rude."

"It's alright. Really," she added when he started looking anxious again.

"Okay," he smiled.

"Okay."

She was about to shut the door again when she noticed he was still standing in the doorway.

"Yes?"

"I want to do something. Something I shouldn't. Jake would get really mad if he found out it happened. But I want to know what it's like."

"What are you t-"

His lips were on hers. A searing kiss both figuratively and literally. Quite literally. He found one of his hands in her hair and the other resting on the small of her back. Sutton's arms were frigid at at her sides. She didn't know what to do. He had all this strength. Using her mind, she pushed him away from her, into the hallway.

"Don't do that. Again. Ever."

* * *

"Where is she?" Leah demanded from the back seat, nostrils flaring.

"I don't know," Seth insisted, sliding down in the passenger seat as they drove in search of the missing witch. "Every time I try to think of where she might have gone, my brain gets all foggy."

"She must have done something to you," Jake grouched from behind the wheel.

"Well, she can't have gotten too far."

"She made it all the way here from Italy. Who's to say she can't teleport. She could be giving intel to the Volturi right now." Leah crossed her arms as she continued to looked out the window.

"What intel?" Seth snapped. "We haven't told her anything. And Sutton wouldn't tell anyway."

"You just met the girl," his sister berated. "You wouldn't know."

"She wouldn't."

"You imprinted," Jake pointed out. "You're biased. You -"

Jake's phone rang, interrupting his rant. "Carlisle," he answered. Sighing, he hung up. "She's at the Cullens'. She showed up at the hospital. Apparently _someone_ ," he gave a pointed look at Seth, "scared her away."

"I didn't know she would react this way."

"What did you do?" Leah commanded.

"K-kissed her. That's all. I swear," he pressed after a glare from Jake.

"Not everyone wants to kiss you."

* * *

Carlisle and Jake emerged from the study having reached an agreement.

"It's been decided that Sutton stay here," the vampire announced to everyone in the room.

"She doesn't have to!" Seth treid. "I won't do it again. She'll be safe at the reservation!"

"I'm sure we can protect her just as well," Esmé, a younger woman with the same golden eyes as her husband spoke, looking toward Sutton as she did so. "She can stay as long as she wants."

Sutton gave a small smile before looking at the floor, her eyes far away.

"Then I'm staying," the youngest wolf huffed.

"No," Jake ordered. "You're the reason she ran off in the first place."

"I need to keep her safe."

"She will be safe," Carlisle attempted to assure, placing a hand on Seth's shoulder. "But for her to feel safe, you're going to have to back off a bit. At least for now."

"It was just a kiss!"

"I didn't want your damn kiss!" Sutton snapped, sending the boy into the wall with a push of her mind. "You have no idea what I've been through!"

"Standing with tears in her eyes - tears she refused to let fall - the young girl stormed out of the room, heading outside and into the woods.

"Esmé," Carlisle spoke. "Call Rosalie."


	3. Part One: Three

**A/N:** It kind of bums me out when I have to paste a document in here and all of the indents and whatnot disappear. One, the chapter looks way shorter and it doesn't seem as uniform or professional. Okay, rant over.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own the Twilight Saga nor any characters, save that of Sutton, her sister and a Volturi member you will meet later on.

* * *

-3-

Sutton found herself alone, sitting on a rock surrounded by winter-stricken trees in the clearing she'd managed to run to. It seemed just a cold as everything else. It seemed as dead as everything else. Pine cones that occasionally littered the ground were the only other sign of life. She would be excited to see a scampering squirrel. Some little sliver of hope and peacefulness. She groaned and let her shoulders slump. Would it ever end? She just wanted serenity. Something she hadn't known in years.

 _Three damn years,_ she thought to herself. _Three fucking years._

Suddenly, she felt a rush of air, the atmosphere shifting behind her. Jumping up, she let a hoop of fire surround her.

"Sorry, the blond woman amended. "I didn't mean to scare you. I'm Rosalie."

"What do you want?"

"Carlisle sent me."

The flames continued to flicker. "Why?"

"I know where you've been."

"How could you possibly understand what I'm going through?"

"Because I've been there."

The fire dissipated and the girl's body relaxed a bit. "Was it someone you trusted?"

"Someone I thought I loved," Rosalie nodded. "Who I thought loved me."

"I just don't understand how someone who says they care about you can do something so terrible."

"What happened? I won't tell anyone," she promised when she saw Sutton's body stiffen again.

Exhaling, the seventeen year-old began her story.

* * *

Sutton stayed in the living room that night, tossing and turning. The rain that pounded against the outside of the house, brought her subconscious to a dark time.

 _Echoed screams. The quick snapping sound of hands striking flesh. The thud of skin against skin. She could feel the weight between her legs. The unwelcome presence. She could feel the contact of a pelvic bone repeatedly smashing into her backside._

 _Suddenly the dark figure hovered above her as he flipped the fifteen year-old's body over, taking as he pleased. Another faceless intruder in the darkness. Another night she'd cry herself to sleep once he'd had his fill. Another plea that would be ignored._

 _"Why?" she begged, watching the rain hit the window as he pounded into her. "Stop. Please."_

 _But the monster kept going._

 _"Sutton," a voice spoke in the darkness. "Sutton."_

 _"Sutton, wake up."_

"Stop!" the sleeping witch begged. Still stuck in her nightmare, her fear caused the couch to rise all too close to the ceiling.

"Sutton!"

Bolting up, the young girl's head collided with the ceiling.

"Fuck!" she shouted at the impact, causing the couch to fall back to the floor. Carlisle caught the couch before it could land. Unfortunately, Sutton rolled off the cushions and lay on the cold floor. "Oww…"

"Are you alright?" the doctor chuckled as the girl rubbed the sore patch on her head.

"Super," she grumbled, her voice full of sarcasm. Running a hand through her wild curls, she sighed. "I was screaming wasn't I?"

"More like a whimper, really. I just wanted to make sure you were alright."

"If you don't count the pissed off vampires trying to capture me and use me for a secret weapon, I'm doing fantastic."

A small smile played on the the corner of his lips. "I suppose that could dampen anyone's day."

"Well, ya know," she laughed. It seemed like the first time in forever since she last laughed. "Did you need something?

"Esmé and Alice figured they'd take you to some stores. Get you some clothes to wear besides the same two outfits. At least for the next few days."

"Alice," the witch blanched. She had met the over-enthused member of the Cullen family the previous night. Although she was kind, Sutton wasn't so sure she could manage a whole day with her.

"I've warned her that she is to be on her best behavior. It shouldn't be too bad."

"You can come with us then," Sutton smarted.

"I," Carlisle smirked, "have to go to work." And with that, he walked out the front door.

Left to her thoughts, Sutton's mind wandered to the night prior.

 _"How did you get over it?" Sutton had asked._

 _"I killed them all," Rosalie shrugged. "One by one. Then Emmett came along. He made things better too. He game me the love I craved. The kind that everyone should have."_

 _"I'm not sure how I feel about killing anyone."_

 _"I don't recommend it. Find other ways to let go of what happened."_

 _"Easier said than done."_

 _"Why didn't you tell Aro what happened? I'm sure if you were important to him -"_

 _"Aro killed his own sister. He didn't seem to give a crap when I told him that I was being assaulted. I told him and he said it was my fault for resisting."_

 _Rosalie stiffened._

 _"Sometimes I wonder why it had to be me. Not that I would wish this upon someone else, it's just… Why me? I didn't deserve that."_

 _"No. You didn't. No one ever does." Hesitating to make certain the gesture would be allowed, the pale blond placed a hand on the younger girl's shoulder. "I don't think you should be so hard on Seth. I mean, yeah he's a wolf, but he wasn't trying to do anything wrong. Loving you is literally in his DNA. He'd never try to hurt you like that."_

 _"The imprinting thing. I thought that happened the first time you see the person. So why'd it just now happen? Shouldn't it have been immediate?"_

 _"I don't know. Maybe it's because you're a witch. Could be Seth though. He's always been a little off."_

 _"You think I should give him a chance." It wasn't a question._

 _"I think he could be good for you. Be what you need to move forward. Seth's a good guy. He'd give you the world if he could. I mean, just look how loyal he is to Jacob. Just imagine how he'd treat someone he loves more than life itself."_

"Maybe," she mumbled to herself, her thoughts still straying to the young wolf she had been so eager to get away from.

"Maybe what?" a chirpy voice came, giving Sutton her second startle of the morning. Alice was leaning on the back of the couch as if she'd been watching Sutton sitting on the floor this whole time.

"You're the psychic," Sutton pointed out. "You tell me."

"It's not that simple. If it involves wolves or half-vampire-human fetuses, I get nothing. Just ask Bella, I once thought she had killed herself because Jacob showed up. Huge fiasco."

"That's kind of a rip off."

"More like a break. It's nice not having visions sometimes." She waited a beat. "So was it about Seth?"

"Huh?"

"The maybe," Alice pushed. "Keep up."

Sutton blew out a breath. It was going to be a long day.

* * *

"I still don't see why we just couldn't stay at the thrift store," a bitter teenage witch grumbled from under the pile of shopping bags covering the back seat. There's no way I can carry all of this with me when I leave.

"I told you," Alice shook her head from the driver's seat, "bigger stores are more fun. More variety."

"I wear one color. Why would I need more variety?"

"I still think you should have gotten the pink blouse, Alice chastised as though she hadn't hear the girl's comment.

"You're lucky she agreed to the pumps," Esmé warned. Turning to look at Sutton she gave a kind smile. "Thank you for going with us. We had a lot of fun."

The tan girl gave a smile, unsure of what else to say. After a small pause of silence, Esmé spoke again.

"Once a month we have the Blacks, Clearwaters and Charlie over for dinner. Would you be alright with Seth coming over tonight? I mean we could cancel if not."

"Don't cancel," Sutton piped up, looking out the window as the car crept up the long driveway. "You shouldn't put your plans on hold for me."

The woman smiled again, whipping her head around at the sudden lurch of the car.

A girl, clad in heels and a tight purple top stood in front of them a good ten feet away."

"Who is that?" Esmé muttered.

"Jennifer," Sutton managed with a gulp, an obvious look of shock on her face.

"Who?" Alice pressed.

"My sister."


	4. Part One: Four

**A/N:** Hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

-4-

The three women got out of the car, Sutton with a little more difficulty being that she was buried under half of the mall.

"What are you doing here?" the youngest girl demanded of her sister. "How did you find me?"

"Location charm," the eldest sister responded as though it should have been obvious.

"How? You don't have anything of mine."

"You'd be surprised to find that Gran kept that little stuffed rabbit you used to take everywhere. I think you called him Hoppie?" She dropped the duffle she carried into the snow, cracking her knuckles.

"Is she here too? Jen, this is not good. It isn't safe for you guys to be here. You especially."

"Oh, save me the speech."

"No. You don't understand. If they find me - they can't know you exist. They'll take you too!"

"Because you're in such captivity," she gestured to the two vampires who just stood watching.

"Not now! Do you even know where I've been the last few years?"

"Do I know? You ran off to live some cushy life in Europe. You went with them willingly. Just left me to deal with Gran! You didn't even tell me you were leaving! I thought you were missing until Gran told me a month later!" The woman stepped forward, her heels clicking on the icy pavement as she did so.

"Jen-"

Sutton was cut off as she was shoved back by an invisible force. She watched as Esmé and Alice, who had begun to move forward, were suddenly lying on the ground convulsing in pain, unable to move as her sister concentrated her efforts.

Focusing, Sutton used the same spell her sister had used on her, sending her flying backward into the snow. "Stop it!"

Quickly recovering, Jennifer stood, merely brushing off her dark jeans. "I'm just getting started."

But before she could make a second move, she was gasping for air. It was as if invisible hands had taken a tight hold around her throat, lifting her off of the ground and into the air.

Esmé and Alice, now freed from the spell Jennifer had placed on them, glanced at each other in shock. Sutton was doing this.

Just like that, Jennifer dropped to the ground on all fours, coughing and gasping, breathing in all the air she could.

"What the hell?" she eventually managed.

"I said to stop." Sutton watched as her older sister scrambled to her feet. "I left to protect you."

"That's not what Gran said," Jen continued, still rubbing her throat.

"Gran doesn't even remember her own name half the time!"

"Didn't," Jennifer corrected.

"What?"

"Gran died two years ago. We were taking the bus to her knitting club and just dropped dead. Freaked the driver out."

"That's not funny."

"Go home then. See if it's a joke. I'll be around."

Sutton's fists clenched and snow began to shake from the branches of the trees that surrounded the Cullen house.

 _I knew I should have left sooner._

"Why don't you come inside," Esmé offered in an attempt to defuse the tension. "It's winter and you're soaked. We could start a fire for you, get you into something warmer."

"I'd like that," Jennifer smiled, glaring at her sister before picking up her bag and heading inside.

"Are you crazy?" Alice shrieked, noting that the girl didn't need a key to get in. "That psycho just tried to kill us."

"She's troubled," Esmé huffed, signaling them to help with the bags in the car. "Besides, it might be good for Sutton to have some family here."

"It's too dangerous for her," Sutton warned. "You think I can't control my powers, that's nothing compared to Jen. She's a loose canon."

"I didn't think you had a sister," Alice mused, taking bags from the trunk.

"Because I made it so no one would ever know she existed. If they had found out about her, she would've been one of their special little pets. Aro doesn't know about her. I didn't tell anyone."

"Your secret is safe with us."

"Not if Aro gets his hands on you," Sutton said matter-of-factly as she grabbed the last few bags out of the back seat. "Then we're all screwed. Even Jen."

And they all knew that she was right.

"She looks nothing like you," Rose pointed out as they prepared the salads for dinner.

"We have different fathers," Sutton muttered, trying to focus on filling each cannoli evenly. "Her dad is Swedish, mine was Chilean. My mom liked to travel," Sutton shrugged when she caught Rosalie's quizzical expression.

The two girls chuckled and went back to filling the shells.

"Why didn't you go shopping with us?"

"I was a little busy."

Sutton was sure that if Rosalie was human she'd be blushing right now. She was slightly jealous that, after what she'd gone through, the vampire was still able to receive love in the most physical way. A way Sutton thought she would never be able to love someone. If she let herself love someone.

"I see."

As if on cue, Emmett entered the room, wrapping his arms around his wife's waist. "Nugget," he greeted the short witch.

"Nugget?"

"It suits you," he insisted. "You ladies need any help in here?" He kissed Rosalie's cheek and ruffled Sutton's curls.

"You can grab the chicken from the oven," Rose instructed while watching Sutton dice bell peppers to add to the salad they had just prepared.

As Emmett began to carve the chicken and Rosalie began to help her, Sutton was unaware of the new scene that entered. Rosalie, however, was not. Tapping her shoulder against the younger girl's she tilted her head back toward Seth.

"I'll finish. You two go talk."

Turning, Sutton locked eyes with Seth, her nerves heightened even more than before.

He took in her appearance and laughed internally. Alice had somehow talked her into heels rather than her usual combat boots. The tights and black dress she wore, though, those made his mouth go dry.

 _Don't stare at her like a piece of meat!_

"Go on," Rosalie insisted. "The garage is warm. I'll be there in less than a second if you need me.

Hesitantly, Sutton walked toward the wolf who had long since forced his eyes to the floor.

"Lead the way," she sighed.

* * *

It was silent in the garage. Painfully so. The only sound being the shallow breathing that echoed through the air as both teens waited for the other to start a conversation. Seth was leaning against the tool bench while Sutton stood straight as an arrow next to the door.

"I'm sorry," he spoke finally. "I shouldn't have kissed you. Not like that. I wasn't thinking. It's just the whole imprinting thing, it's strong. I know that you like me back - or I thought you did. And I know, that's not an excuse. Still, I didn't have the right to kiss you. I'm sorry."

"I do like you back," Sutton admitted. "Things are just complicated right now. I have issues that I haven't worked through. Things I need to do before I can ever be with someone."

"And I get that now. Really, I do. I'm just sorry the way we left things."

"It's alright," Sutton accepted, surprised at how true her words really were.

"Great."

There was a pause.

"So do you only like me because of the whole wolf thing?"

"What? No I definitely liked you before that, I just didn't imprint right away like normal."

"Yeah, why is that?"

"Beats me," he shrugged in his simply Seth manner. He looked around. "Are we good?"

"Yeah. We're good." Her heart fluttered.

"Cool. Maybe we can be friends."

"Friends."

"Maybe someday we can be together too," he added, his voice hopeful.

Sutton's lips set in a grim line. "Seth, it's too complicated. Don't get me wrong, you're a great guy. It's just…"

"Complicated," he finished for her.

"Yeah," she sighed. "Maybe in another life, a different time, we could have been together. I'm just not sure now is that time."

"I mean, I'll wait until you're ready to be more - if you're ready. Even if you're never ready I'll wait. That's what Jake is doing with Nessie."

Her face contorted in disgust. "Jacob's in love with a kid? Gross!"

"Well, he can't really control it."

"But he's still waiting, hoping that she'll want him that way some day. No matter how you look at it that's a demented case of pedophilia. Imprinting or not."

Seth gave up to save himself the argument. Especially since they'd just made up. He knew they would probably never see eye to eye about the subject.

"Dinner's ready," he heard Esmé announce from the kitchen.

"Time to eat," he quipped, hoping to clear the still slightly-awkward atmosphere.

"I'm looking forward to being friends, Seth," Sutton whispered before he could make to leave. "Really. It's been a long time since I've had a real one."

"Promise me that someday you'll tell me who did this to you," he begged, taking a hold of her hand, sadness filling his brown eyes.

She merely nodded, his words echoing in her head.

 _Even if you're never ready I'll wait._

She wasn't sure she had the heart to tell him that she'd only be around a few more days.

* * *

"Emmett's hot," Jennifer cooed to her sister later that night.

As if dinner hadn't been hard enough, Esmé had invited the older witch to stay for as long as she had wanted. Jen, of course, had no problem accepting the offer and happily strutting around in an old t-shirt.

"He's also married to Rose," Sutton reminded, rolling her eyes as she tried not to vomit at her sister's nerve.

"Marriage is just a title. I'll have him panting in a week."

"I'd really rather you not," Sutton rolled her eyes again, her voice dripping with unease as she wrote in the journal she had gotten on the shopping spree. "Don't be the guest that causes trouble."

"Sex isn't trouble. It's fun and wet and totally natural. You know you have got to lose your v-card here soon. Then you'll know what I'm talking about."

Her pencil snapped in half. She hadn't even realized how tight she had been gripping it until she felt the splintered wood enter her palm. "Shut up."

"Touchy," the older sister winked with a click of her tongue. She remained silent nonetheless as Sutton fixed her pencil and continued to write.

It was a while before she was interrupted again.

"How'd you learn to do it?" Jennifer demanded.

"Do what?" Sutton groaned, pressing the pen harder on the paper.

"Stop my breathing."

"I made it up," Sutton admitted."Thought it would help but, vampires apparently don't need to breath."

"Teach it to me."

"No."

Jennifer's jaw set. "Why the hell not?"

Sutton snapped her journal closed. "The last time I showed you a spell I made up, I ended up having an appendectomy."

"You're really bringing that up? God, that was like so six years ago, Ton-Ton."

"Did you forget about your little show earlier? The one where you tortured Alice and Esmé? I sure haven't."

"Just tell me how to do it."

"And give you more dark magic to practice. Not happening. You're the reason Gran destroyed the grimoires."

"Which obviously hasn't stopped either one of us from practicing. Tell me."

"No."

"Bitch."

"Everything alright in here?"

The two girls turned to see Emmett standing with his arms crossed over his muscular chest.

Jennifer began to flutter lashes. "Well, now that you mention it-"

"We're good." Sutton interrupted.

"Well," Emmett shrugged, "call if you need me. Seth is headed back over by the way."

"Wolf boy?" Jennifer noted. "When are you gonna get a piece of that action."

"We aren't even dating," the teen grumbled, picking at an invisible thread on the blanket that covered her lap.

"Really now. So you won't mind if I have my way with him then."

It wasn't really a question so much as it was a challenge. Sutton knew this. But if what Rosalie had told her about imprinting was correct, then the jealous pang in the pit of her stomach was nothing to be concerned about.

"Go ahead," she challenged. Looking over, she shared an amused look with Emmett.

"With pleasure. Unless," Jen looked to Emmett, "you're free to help me scratch a few itches."

Taken aback the broad-shouldered vampire cleared his throat. "I'm with Rose. Have been since before you were born. Night, Nugget."

"Night."

Glaring at her sister, Sutton stowed the journal under her pillow before making herself comfortable on the couch and drifting to sleep.

* * *

"Hey," came the whisper. "Sutton."

The seventeen year-old witch awoke, coaxed out of her slumber to find the young wolf looming over her.

"What's wrong?" she asked him.

"Ohm I'm just really tired. Can you move your feet for me to sit down? You can put them on my lap. Your sister has the other couch and she kinda creeps me out."

Not able to blame him, Sutton found herself groggily lifting her feet. The couch cushion shifted slightly under Seth's weight as he sat down.

"Night," she yawned, putting her feet on him, covering his lower half with the blanket.

"Night," he smiled in the darkness before tilting his head back and, almost immediately snoring.


	5. Part One: Five

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

-5-

"How cute."

Jennifer's cooing was enough to wake the young Native American, who found himself with his head resting on Sutton's stomach.

"Sleep well?" she teased as he sat up, gazing at her sister.

Standing, Seth covered Sutton back up. "Yeah," he answered a small blush crossing his cheeks. He still hadn't taken his eyes off the girl whom he so desperately cared for.

Turning, he found himself stunned. Jennifer stood before him in a mere towel that left little to the imagination. Seth couldn't help but remember seeing Sutton the exact same way, nor could he help comparing the two.

While they were both curvy, Jennifer definitely had the bigger bust. She was taller with straight hair whereas Sutton was shorter with a wild mass of tight ringlets on her head. She was attractive, he could admit. But she didn't have the cute little mole that Sutton possessed on her left shoulder. She didn't have the same brown skin as her sister and her nose lacked the small spatter of freckles that the younger witch had. Rather than blue, the older sibling's eyes were a deep brown.

He covered his eyes. "Why didn't you get dressed in the bathroom?" He demanded, keeping his voice at a whisper.

"No fun in that," she smirked, allowing the towel to drop to the floor. "Besides, everyone else went hunting. I figured we could have our own little hunt upstairs. I'm naked now, Seth," she informed him.

"And I'm spoken for. Could you please put some clothes on?"

"Fine." Picking up the towel, she wrapped herself up again. "She likes yellow roses," she whispered before leaving the room.

* * *

"Why does everything good happen to her?" Jennifer wondered as she walked the woodline.

"Hey, have you seen my brother?"

Jennifer looked behind her to see a very tall woman she recognized from dinner the night before.

"He was supposed to call this morning."

"He's grabbing a shower," the nineteen year-old lied without so much as breaking a sweat. "I'd be happy to keep you company if you'd like ." She eyed the slender body of the woman in front of her. "Ever been with a woman?"

"No. Why would you -" the eyes of the female pack member met with the eyes of the witch. And, for Leah, the world stopped.

* * *

"Shit!" Leah moaned as Jennifer's tongue worked on her. "Fuck."

They'd managed to find a clear patch in the woods before they'd torn each other's clothes off. Jennifer was knelt on the ground with her face between Leah's legs.

Inserting a finger, Jennifer smirked when the woman gave a very assuring gasp. She made a circle over her clit with the tip of her tongue. She could feel the contractions and it made her even wetter.

"Yes. Yes. Ye-ohhh," Leah let out as she began to quake from within. When her breathing returned to normal, she smiled down the the heavily-breasted female.

"Your turn," Jen smirked, standing.

"My pleasure," Leah breathed, cupping the witches wet crotch. "On your back."

Jennifer, for once, did what she was told, eagerly spreading her legs. Her swollen bud stiffened from the cold air. Suddenly there was a hot sensation tingling between her thighs as Leah's tongue flicked over her tongue in experimentation. Her back arched as the wolf began to suck on her clit.

"God that feels good," she whimpered.

Leah moaned in response, reaching up and grabbing one of the double-d breasts and squeezing.

"Fuck me."

Taking her free hand, Leah inserted one finger into the slippery wet of Jen's core. Sucking harder on her clit, the twenty-two year-old pushed her tongue down, greedily taking in the taste of salt. She couldn't believe she'd finally found someone. Someone who wanted her back. She inserted another finger.

"That's right baby," she cooed when Jennifer's whimpering got louder. "So fucking wet."

"More. Please."

Smiling, Leah gladly followed through, putting her tongue back to work.

The constant flipping feeling drove Jennifer insane. It felt so good; not too hard, not too soft. Better than anything she'd ever done to herself. This is what quality fucking felt like. She hooked her legs around the woman's shoulder as she continued to get closer and closer to her orgasm. She could practically feel herself dripping with each breath.

"Oh, oh. Fuck!"

Her toes curled and she desperately clawed at the earth beneath her as she came, Leah happily lapping up her juices that flowed as her pussy clenched around her fingers.

"You sure you've never been with a girl before?" she managed after she came to her senses.

* * *

"Mornin'," Seth greeted as he passed Sutton in the hallway.

"Morning," she yawned in response. "I was about to make something to eat. You want an omelet or something? I won't eat it but if you'd like, I could fix one up really quick."

"Love one. Or five. One's good," he added when he received a cross look. "Not a morning person I take it."

"Not until I've showered."

They walked to the kitchen together, neither quite sure of what to say to the other.

"So when did you get up?" Sutton tried when the silence was too much for her. "When I woke up you were already gone." She signaled for him to sit.

"About an hour ago," he shrugged in his usual manner, sitting down at the island. "Bottom left," he instructed when she went looking for a skillet. "I actually had kind of an interesting awakening."

"What happened?" She placed the skillet on the eye and turned on the stove.

"Your sister. She woke me up." He watched as she grabbed peppers, eggs butter and cheese from the fridge. "Want some help."

"I'm good," she assured. "What was so interesting about that?"

"She was naked."

"Oh. Well, she never was good at being subtle," she grumbled, cracking two eggs.

"Meaning?"

"That I should have figured she'd do something like this. She's trying to sleep with you because she thinks it'll make me angry. Runny or no?"

"No. And that doesn't upset you?" he quipped slightly offended as she walked back to find something for herself.

"I mean I would if you weren't literally _bound_ to be faithful to me. If you could choose her, I'd be pretty pissed if you did."

"But I wouldn't."

"So I'm not mad."

"Fair enough." He let himself slouch before he shot upright again. "Does that mean you like me?"

She sighed. "Of course I like you. I've told you this. I'd been an idiot not to. It's just… I'm not ready for what that might entail."

"I told you, if it's time you need, I can wait."

"You'll be waiting all your life," she huffed, handing him his omelet and starting on her own breakfast pouring some almond milk in a bowl with vanilla. "I think I'm leaving soon."

He choked on his omelet. "What? Why?"

"I can't lead them to Jen. She needs to be protected," she stated, adding a bit of cinnamon before dipping a slice of bread into the mixture. She knew if she looked him in the eye she'd change her mind.

"So we'll protect her. And you." He came to stand by her. "Please. Don't go. Come back to the res. It's the safest place for you. Plenty of other people to mask your scent with. The Volturi won't cross into our lines."

"Seth, I doubt your mom wants two witches under her roof," she tried, placing her bread onto a new skillet. "Besides, there's not enough room and you've never lived with my sister." She added peppers.

"Okay, so you and me stay somewhere else while Jen stays with my mom and Leah."

"Where would we go?" she snapped, finally looking at him. "No matter where we go they will find us. No matter what I do, they are always one step ahead of me."

"If they're a step ahead, then they won't be looking back."

"Why do you keep trying to protect me?"

"Because I love you," he replied as if it were the simplest thing in the world.

"Yeah, well you wouldn't love me if you hadn't imprinted." She pinched the bridge of her nose.

"The imprint doesn't make how I feel any less real." Tentatively, he placed his hand over hers, removing it from her face. "I'll do whatever I can to keep you safe. Trust me."

He tilted his chin up so that her eyes met his.

"I won't let them find you."

She nodded after a moment. He still had his index and thumb under her chin and their hands were still clasped together. For the first time in a long time, an intimate touch didn't frighten her.

 _Maybe Rose was right._

"Is something burning?" Seth muttered, sniffing the air.

"Shit!" Rushing to the stove, Sutton removed the skillet and turned off the dial. "Maybe me cooking was a bad idea." Looking at the would-be french toast, she noted that there was no saving it.

"Why don't we just go to the diner?" Seth suggested. "My treat."

* * *

When Sutton was finally showered, dressed and ready, Emmett and Rosalie had already returned.

"Going somewhere?" Rosalie smiled when she saw Seth give his hair a quick once-over in the mirror.

"Just the diner," he said, though even he could note the excitement in his voice.

"Yeah," Sutton added. "There was kind of an incident with breakfast this morning."

"Well you two crazy kids have fun," Emmett joked. "Should we tell them, their sisters are having sex in the woods?" he whispered when the teens had left.

"No," Rosalie shuddered. "Absolutely not.

* * *

"So," Leah smiled, snuggling closer to Jennifer, her heat keeping them both warm, "I was thinking. Maybe you'd like to come over for dinner sometime. Or I could take you somewhere."

"Like a date?" Jen snorted.

"Yeah. Exactly."

Frowning, Jennifer sat up, beginning to gather her clothes. "I don't do the whole dating thing," she stated, putting on her pants.

"But I thought -"

"Just because we fucked, doesn't mean we're together." Pulling up her boots, she reached for her sweater. "But, hey, next time I'm horny, you'll be the first to know."

When she walked away, Leah was left to herself. Shaken with anger, betrayal and sadness, she shifted, running back to the reservation.

* * *

"What's up," Jen greeted, spotting Emmett on the couch. "Where's the wife?"

"Taking a shower. She gets really into hunting." A proud, lopsided smile crossed his face.

"All that blood must be so exciting," she teased, sitting directly in his lap, her thighs on either side of him and crashing her lips on his. And, for a moment, he kissed back.

"Stop," he ordered, shoving her off of him and standing. "Aren't you with Leah?"

"No, why would you - You saw us," she realized as she stood. Then she whispered ever so menacingly, "Did it turn you on?" She gripped him through his sweats. "I think it did."

And then she walked away as if the encounter never happened.

* * *

"These smell amazing," Sutton sighed with a smile before digging into her food.

Seth chuckled, clearly amused. "If I'd known it would make you this happy, I would have bought you pancakes a long time ago."

Sutton stopped mid-bite, glaring at him over the table. "Is that a fat joke?"

Seth's eyes widened to the size of saucers. "No. God no! I only meant -"

"Relax Seth," she said sliding the fork into her mouth. "It's a joke."

"Oh." He dug into his own breakfast of hash browns, eggs and sausage. "So have you thought about what I said?"

"Said about what?"

"Staying with me somewhere."

Her shoulders slumped. She was getting tired of this. She'd already agreed not to run away.

"We could rent something out," he suggested. "There are a couple of vacant places near La Push."

"If I'm staying I want to be close to Forks. I need Rosalie nearby."

"Why?"

"It's complicated. She's helping me through some things."

"La Push isn't even half an hour away from Forks. And it's even less time if you take super speed into account. The closer to La Push, the safer you'll be."

"So you've said."

"And I'll keep saying it."

"You really aren't letting up on this are you?"

He gave her neither a yes or a no. "You'll be safer," he emphasized.

"I'd be an outsider. I'm not Quileute. I'll stick out like a sore thumb."

"They'd still protect you. I'll make sure they know how important you are to me. They'd help hide you, no problem."

"Risk other people's lives for my own personal safety? Not my thing."

"Okay, so we won't tell. But we'll need a back story. People are going to ask questions."

She didn't bother to mention that she hadn't agreed to anything yet.

"We could say you're a friend of the family."

"Okay, but why would I be there?"

"Hey, I can't do all the brain-work here."

"Fine." She took a sip of her strawberry milk as she thought. "We could say my mom passed."

"But your mom did pass."

"Better to stick closer to the truth, right?"

"Okay," he sipped his coffee (he hated it, but he thought it would impress the girl in front of him that he was drinking something so mature). "Hey, I just realized I don't know how old you are."

"I'll be eighteen on New Years. Whenever that is." She hadn't kept track of the date since her first year with the Volturi."

"That's in like two days! We have to throw you a party. I can get Alice to help me plan it and-"

"No, Seth." She suddenly looked around as if the petite vampire would appear out of nowhere. "No party. This is our little secret. Okay?"

"But-"

"Promise me."

"Fine," he gave, pouting into his mug. "You're no fun."

"I'm plenty fun. You've had jelly on your nose for about fifteen minutes now and I haven't said a word." She chortled when he frantically felt over his face for the leftover condiments. "You didn't eat anything with jelly, Seth."

Stopping his actions, the young man glared. "You win this round." Attempting to take another dreadful sip, he brought the brim of his mug to his lips, he failed, spitting the contents back out. "Nope. Not meant to be."

* * *

"Can I hold your hand the rest of the way?" Seth asked as they started up the driveway, his face hopeful.

At first, he received a bemused expression. Then he saw the blush that danced over her cheeks. "Yeah, I'd like that," she admitted.

Inside Seth was having a victory dance. He could only hope he was maintaining a cool composure on the outside as their hands link together, his touch instantly radiating heat through her body.

They were greeted by an overly-cheerful Jennifer who sat on the couch of the living room.

"Awww. Look at the happy couple." Her voice dripped slippery wet with sarcasm. "I thought you weren't dating," she spat at her sister.

"We aren't," Seth answered.

"But you're spoken for?"

"Yeah. I want to be with Sutton, she just hasn't warmed up to the idea yet." He couldn't help but smile down at the girl he still held hands with.

"She seems pretty warmed up to it if you ask me. So you knew he'd turn me down," she accused the youngest of the group. "They all think you're the nice one."

"You're the one trying to sleep with a guy you know I like. And I'm your sister. I'd say I'm definitely the nice one."

"If you're so nice, why'd you leave me to take care of that crazy old lady by myself? Do you know how much I had her telling me how much she missed you and that she wished I'd gone away instead? How much pressure you left me with? No calls. Nothing!"

"Oh my - Are we still on this? Do you really want to know why I left? Do you want to know what happened? Because I'll gladly tell you!"

"Sutton," Seth tried. But he was shut down. He noted that the Cullens and Jake entering the room in confusion, Renesmee holding Jacob's hand in nervousness.

"No. She thinks she knows everything. You think everything was all beauty and adventure?" she demanded of her sister. "You don't even know why I left!"

"To get rid of us!"

"You stupid bitch! I let them take me to keep them from taking you. They don't even know you exist!"

"Oh and I'm supposed to thank you?" Jennifer stood, advancing on her sister before Jasper gripped the girl's arms. "Maybe I'll go find them. Let them take me instead. I've always wanted to go to Europe. Maybe they'll realize I'm better than you!"

"They raped me!" Sutton shouted. "Almost every fucking day and there was nothing I could do. They said they would kill Gran if I tried anything. And if they knew about you they would have killed you too! For three goddamn years I went through that shit just to make sure they didn't get to you! And you think I was away studying art and falling in love because you are so fucking conceited that you can't see what happened for what it really was. Me protecting my family. And I would've done it all over again if it meant keeping you safe. But you want to go to them? Fine!"

"Sutton..."

"Fuck you!"

The tears were hot in her eyes as he sister stood slack-jawed. Looking around, Sutton became embarrassed of herself. She'd never intended to make her past an announcement. Her bottom lip quivering, she bolted out the front door.

"I'll go," Rosalie insisted when Seth made an effort to go after her. "Edward can tell you when it's okay for you to come."

The blond was quick on the witch's trail, disappearing from the house.

"I hope you're happy," Seth spat at Jennifer, who still had yet to say anything. "She went through all of that. For you."


	6. Part Two: One

**A/N:** Sorry, I'm going through and editing these. I had no clue there were this many mistakes in here.

 **Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

Part Two

-1-

"Did Rose help?" he asked, walking beside the girl, draping his arms over her shoulders to fight off the winter air.

"Yeah." She focused on a clump of ice, kicking it as they walked long. "Both her and Carlisle want me to talk to someone about it. About what happened."

"What do you think?"

"That they're probably right. But I don't walk to go talk to some random person about my problems while they pretend to care and give me some pills later. I wouldn't even be able to explain half of it without police getting involved or sounding like a lunatic."

"True. But you've always got Rosalie," he pointed out. "And me. I'd listen too."

"Rose knows most of it. Plus if I tell you, you might try to do something about it. The last thing I want is you dead on my account."

"What makes you so sure that I'd die?" he asked, feigning offense.

"One of you against all of them? Hell, against Jane. You wouldn't stand a chance."

"You never know. I might prove you wrong."

"Let's not take that risk."

"Fine."

Watching as she kicked the oblong sphere of ice out in front of her, he intercepted it, dribbling it away from her with his feet.

"Hey! I was playing with that!" Sutton crossed her arms and stuck out her bottom lip.

"You want it. Come and get it." Taking off, he continued to travel with the ice.

"If that's the way you want to play." Tilting her chin up, she caused him to trip, landing - gently - on his face in the snow, the hunk of ice finding its way to her. Picking it up, she walked over to the fallen wolf. "I win."

"That's no fair, you cheated," Seth complained, sitting up and glaring at the girl. "You used magic."

"Who was using super speed wolf powers?" Looking down at him sitting on the ground, she noted the spot where his face had landed was melted straight down to the concrete. "Gives a whole new meaning to 'hot head' doesn't it?"

Holding out her hand, she helped him stand. They began walking, turning at random points. Not going anywhere in particular. Not talking. Not worrying about what would happen tomorrow.

They were just able to to be.

* * *

"I think I want to tell you what happened," Sutton breathed, hoping the wolf wouldn't say anything back.

The two lay stretched on their stomachs in the mouth of a cave they had stumbled upon when the rain had began to pour. Seth's heat radiated through the shallow space, but he could still see her breath as she spoke. He briefly wondered if she was still cold, but figured she wouldn't want to be touched. Not right now.

"I had one friend when I got to Italy." She looked straight ahead, remembering the events as if they'd just happened. "His name was Lucca."

"Sutton-"

"He gained my trust. Made me think he was different from the rest of them. Made me think he actually cared about me. He took my virginity shortly after. I was willing. The first time, at least. I figured I owed it to him for making me feel the slightest bit welcomed. I was fourteen and dying to keep his affections. I would've done anything he wanted me to. I didn't deny him. This was probably a few months after I'd arrived." She waited a beat, wondering if she could go on. "The second time, he didn't ask. The third time I said no. He didn't like that very much."

 _His lips were on hers. Forcefully so as he pinned her arms to her sides. Her body was rigid as she tried to resist him. His strength._

 _"Lucca. Please. Stop. Not tonight. Lucca!" she shouted when he didn't listen._

 _He struck her, causing her to fall back to the cold stone floor. She made to get back to her feet, but was suddenly registered immobile. The vampire smiled down at her. A sickening smile that made her blood run cold._

 _"I-I can't move," the fourteen year-old whimpered._

 _"That would be my doing. You aren't the only one with a gift."_

 _He was standing over her, clothes long since discarded._

 _"Please don't," she begged when he picked her up by her hair, tossing her onto the bed. She made to run and she couldn't move once more._

 _He practically crawled over the bed to her. Though her limbs were unable to move, he met much resistance upon entering her._

 _But he managed eventually._

"He got what he wanted. He left. I told Aro and he did nothing. Said he had other things to worry about and that I shouldn't have resisted."

Seth didn't say a word as he look at her. Blue eyes far off, she looked distant. Lost, as if she'd forgotten he was there.

"The next time Lucca came, he brought someone else with him. He told me if I tried to rat them out that they'd kill my grandmother. I kept thinking how much danger I'd be putting Jen and Gran in. So I said nothing. Then he brought another one with him. Then another. Sometimes he'd bring groups. They'd all take their turns. Sometimes he'd just bring himself. Then it was mostly strangers. But he always came back."

 _Lucca hovered, finishing inside of her. Sixteen now, the witch had filled out more than ever._

 _"Too bad you're an only child," he mused, thrusting into her again. "I could have so much fun with sisters."_

 _With a sudden jerk, the vampire flew back, hitting the stone walls. Over and over._

"It was the first time I was able to push. He was surprised to say the least. I was surprised when he didn't die. I mean he hit that wall so many times. It would've killed a normal person."

"If he knew you were being trained as a weapon, you think he would have known better than to say something like that."

"He knew family was my weakness. They all did. Leaving gave Gran financial stability and, though they didn't know about her, it kept Jen out of danger. I wasn't about to test if anyone was lying just to be free of the place."

"What did you do then?"

"I started planning my escape. I had an hour outside every night. With supervision, of course. I made notes of the area. Let myself roam around the inside during the day. Read over old grimoires. I started practicing spells when I was alone. While I was bathing, supposed to be sleeping. The more I practiced, the less I had to speak to do it which helped during my sessions against Jane."

"If you could stop her, why weren't you able to get rid of them all?"

"I couldn't take all of them at once. And I'd never killed anyone. Not even a bug. I could never kill anything. That's why I'm vegan."

"Lord knows how," Seth sniffed.

"Shut up," she scoffed. "Besides, they'd have killed me before I'd ever gotten a chance to fight. My best bet was just to get out of there."

"And you did."

"Now, I'm just avoiding being found. I couldn't go home, that was the first place they'd look."

"Yeah."

They sat for a moment, listening to the silence. Sutton, who was so engrossed in the view didn't notice Seth sifting around in his pocket.

"Sutton?"

She turned to look at him, her eyes going wide at the sight of the box in his hand. The ring in the velvet cushions was absolutely stunning with its rose gold band and and opal surrounded by what looked like the frame to a once glamorous mirror.

"Are you crazy?" she demanded, sitting up on her ankles and staring at him slack-jawed.

"Jake thinks so."

"For once Jake and I agree. Seth, you can't be serious."

"But I am. And this promise ring -"

"Promise ring? Seth, that's a damn engagement ring!"

"A promise ring means -" he continued before he was interrupted again.

"I know what a promise ring means. Usually normal people would date first. And know each other longer. Much longer."

"We're not exactly normal."

"No, but we're only teenagers. And we just met like, what, a month ago?"

"And I'm in love with you."

"Because your DNA says so."

"Stop saying that. I'd still love you without the imprinting."

"You don't know that!"

"I do. I'd be even more of an idiot than I already am if I chose some other girl over you. We were meant to meet."

"But what you're doing -"

"Is what I want to do." For once, it was Seth who cut her off. "One day I'm going to ask you to spend the rest of our lives together. This is just to give you some fair warning. I'll wait for you if I have to. Because I love you and I never want to be without you."

She looked up at him, biting her lip. "What if I can't love you?"

"Then I'll still be there for you. However you need me. Either way I want you to take the ring. If not as a promise to marry you, it'll be a promise to never abandon you. To protect you."

She didn't know what to say. Everything he'd said, she'd heard. Every word that came from his lips cause her heart to flutter. Her eyes watered and her hands shook. Her bottom lip quivered, not in sadness, but happiness. True happiness.

She brought her hand to his cheek. Slowly she leaned in, softly pressing her lips to his. He didn't deepen the kiss, not even a little (partially because the action was so unexpected).

"Is that a yes?" he smiled when she pulled away. "You'll wear the ring?"

"Yes. I'll wear the ring."

She watched as he slid the jewelry over the knuckle of her ring finger.

"So when do you want to look at that apartment?"

"Seth," she warned, squinting and causing her eyes to brim over.

"What? You agreed."

"Not today."

"Fine," he pouted, wiping the fallen tears away with the pads of his thumbs. "Happy birthday, Sutton."

Smiling, she kissed him again and leaned against his shoulder.

It had been a long day.


	7. Part Two: Two

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

-2-

"Sutton," Jen jumped when her sister entered through the living room. "We need to talk."

"Not interested," the younger sibling spat, walking into the kitchen. "Hey Emmett," she greeted opening the fridge.

" 'Sup Nugget," he smiled, nodding toward her hand that rested on the door of the refrigerator with wide eyes. "Big news?"

"What?" she asked, pulling out the orange juice.

"You're engaged?" Jennifer demanded as she walked into the room. She was going to continue to speak, but suddenly found that she had lost the ability. Her voice was gone. Stomping out of the room, she raised her middle finger in the air behind her.

"That's a nice little stone on your finger," Emmett stated, taking Sutton's hand and pointing at the opal in the center of the band. "How'd Seth get that so fast?"

"He said he knows a jeweler who owed him one. I don't know what that means." Filling a glass, she put the pitcher back in the fridge.

"When's the wedding then?"

"There is no wedding," Jake spoke, walking in. "That's Seth's idea of a promise ring."

"Damn," Emmett whistled. "Can't wait to see the actual rock when the time comes."

Sutton rolled her eyes, taking a sip of her orange juice. "You don't have to worry about that for quite some time."

"Not at the rate he's moving at."

A tap on her shoulder had Sutton flinching and turning around, nearly spilling her glass. Jennifer stood with a piece of paper that bore red marker.

 _GIVE ME MY VOICE BACK_

"I'm actually enjoying your silence at the moment," Sutton grinned, taking another sip of her drink. She watched as her sisters ace began to redden. "Fine. Fine. Keep your pants on. I'll give you your voice back. On one condition." Placing her glass on the counter, she crossed her arms over her chest. "You leave me alone. The second you talk to me, the spell activates again."

Jennifer, for a moment, looked as if she wanted to argue the terms. Unfortunately for her, she didn't have the option. Instead, she gave a hesitant nod.

Concentrating, Sutton placed a light hand on her sister's throat, causing heat to radiate through the older woman's body.

"There," she huffed shortly after. "Ah ah," she warned when Jen made to talk. "Remember the deal." Picking up the drink again, she walked out of the kitchen.

"Sutton," Jake called, following her out.

"Yeah, you think me and Seth is a bad idea. I did too at first."

"No. It's not about that. I think you two are really good for each other. I just wanted… About what I said at the hospital. The whole sex thing… I shouldn't have said that. I shouldn't have assumed."

"Oh," Sutton muttered, eyes wide in surprise. "It's okay, I guess. You didn't know."

"Still, I shouldn't have assumed. Sorry"

"It's all good. Really. What?" she quizzed when Jake snickered.

"You sounded like Seth." Smiling, he walked upstairs to find Renesmee.

* * *

He looked from the girl, to Seth, to Sue "I'll be willing to go down on the rent if you would work for me," the man told Sutton.

"What would I be doing?" Sutton asked.

"Just waitressing. Maybe running the register a couple shifts a week, if that's alright with you."

"That's not bad." She looked at Seth. "What do you think?"

"I think it's a good idea," Sue answered, seeing her son's hesitation.

"What if someone gets handsy with you?" he theorized.

"Then I can hold my own," she assured. "Seth this is the best offer we've gotten. We don't need a lot of space. I'd have a job. It's close to your mom and work."

"I won't let anything happen to her, Seth," Mr. Lyons assured. "You of all people should know we look after our own."

"This the one you like?" Seth sighed, grabbing Sutton's hand. "Deal," he said when the witch gave a nod with a small smile.

"Great," the elderly man grinned. "Now, let me just get the papers."

"Actually, could I come with you?" Mrs. Clearwater wondered. "I still have a few questions."

"By all means. Right this way."

"So you really like this one?" Seth breathed once the adults were out of earshot. "Or is this so the Cullens don't try to spend more money on you?" he guessed, recalling Carlisle's insistence to help with all contract costs.

"Both. It really is a good offer and the place is cozy. And practical. I mean what more do we need? It's just the two of us."

"For now."

"We are so _not_ having that conversation right now."

"Fair enough. So you think you'll like it on the res after all?"

"I'll admit, I do feel a lot safer knowing the Volturi don't come here. I'm just going to miss everyone. Even Alice," she chuckled. "But you were right. This is the best option."

"Did you just say I was right?" Seth laughed, cupping his ear with his hand. "Could you just repeat that?"

"Don't push it, Seth."

"Not pushing." He smiled nonetheless, letting her admission cushion his ego a bit. "When do you think you'll be able to move in?"

"Sometimes this week, I hope I don't think I can handle Jen's presence for another second."

"Are you moving in to avoid your sister? I mean, it's been a few weeks since she found out."

"I agreed to move in with you before that happened," Sutton reminded him. "Though getting my sister out of my hair is definitely a bonus. You know we used to get along; me and Jen. I remember I'd have really bad nightmares. She'd always be there to hold me until I was asleep again. Part of me hated her for not being there to help me. Then I remembered it was my fault in the first place."

"You can't keep blaming yourself for what happened."

"I gave him my virginity, Seth. That's what started everything."

"He would've done that even if you hadn't done that. It's what rapist do: thinking it gives them power and then they don't even have to blame themselves for it because you think it's your fault. Him and and all the others, they're the ones to blame."

The conversation was cut short by Mr. Lyons and Sue entering the room again.

"You can move in at any time," the diner-owner beamed. "It'll be nice to have some young blood living here."

"Thank you for the apartment," Seth replied, getting up to shake the man's hand. There was something off about the guy that he just couldn't put his finger on.

"The pleasure's all mine."

* * *

"You're really leaving, Nugget?" Emmett pouted. He felt like the little sister he'd just gained, he was losing. He watched as she folded one black garment after the other.

"I'll be safer. And I can still come and visit. Plus we'll have dinner together at least once a month."

"It's just going to be weird not having you around here all the time."

"Just think how weird it is that I'm moving in with Seth. I mean, he's here practically 24/7 but, this is totally different."

"Cold feet?" the vampire joked, though he hoped she'd find a reason to stay.

"Not likely."

"What about Jennifer?"

"Jen is almost twenty. She can take care of herself."

"You really hate her."

"I don't hate her. She's just old enough to take care of her damn self. I spent the last few years looking out for her when she was safe from the get-go. And all I got was her anger in return. Then she assumes that I had this big, fancy vacation that was all sunshine and daisies and that I'd been selfish enough to leave her like that. We'd always talked about running away before. But it was always together. Never apart. Now she's changed. I've changed."

"You mean she hasn't always been this way?"

"No," Sutton shook her head. "She used to be nice. The nicest person you'd met, minus her interest in dark magic. She used to be a decent human being. And a good sister." She caught herself, remembering when her sister had shielded her from her grandmother when she was having an episode. Clearing her throat, she added, "But that's all different now," before going zipping up her rucksack. "Maybe with me gone, she'll go home. No reason to stay since she found me. Now that she knows the truth."

"Doubt it," Emmett chuckled. "She's made it her life's mission to get into my pants."

"Well, Jen has always had a large sexual appetite."

"I'll take your word for it. How do I get her to stop?"

"Super strength?" she tried as she put her hair in a black scrunchie to pile the mound of curls into a pineapple.

"Trust me. I've tried. Kind of useless when she can use magic against it."

"Tell her you don't want her. She won't make you do something you don't want to. At least _that_ part of her humanity is still in tact."

"Well, I didn't think there would be an issue since she hooked up with Leah."

"What?"

"Dammit," he muttered. "Hey, look, don't tell Rose I let that slip. She told me not to say anything."

"Don't worry. I'm trying to forget I even heard it." She rubbed her eyes as if it would make the mental images go away.

"Sorry."

Shaking her head, she gave him a small smile, before hesitantly putting her arms around his waist to hug him. Her head rested just on his sternum. "I'm gonna miss you," she sniffed.

It took a second for him to hug her back. He wasn't quite sure that he should. "I'm gonna miss you too, Nugget."

She chuckled, wiping her eyes as she pulled away. "Wanna give me a lift to the line?"

"Sure thing."

* * *

"How could I forget about a bed?"

"It's not that big a deal," Seth tried to calm her. "I can take the couch." He watched as she grabbed at her hair in frustration.

"I'm not making you sleep on the couch, Seth."

"Well, I don't exactly want you sleeping on the couch either."

"So what? We sleep in the same bed?" Her eyes widened at her own words. "Not that -"

"It's not a bad idea," Seth mused. "I can share a bed without hurting you," he added when he saw a trace of fear come across her face. "I mean I might hold you in my sleep, but that's as far as I'll go."

"I really can take the couch," Sutton pressed. "It's not that big a deal."

"Sutton. It's fine. Stop. Relax," walking over to her, he brought her hands away from her tendrils, running his hands down her arms.

"Fine," she exhaled. "But the minute I'm uncomfortable, I'm on the couch."

"If it comes down to that, I'll take the couch."

"Either way, one of us moves."

"Deal."

"Deal." She leaned against him, taking in his warmth.

"So how do you feel about the T.V.'s position?" He gestured to the desktop computer mounted on simple table, a chair off to the side.

"Looks great," she chuckled.

Seth sighed, plopping himself down on the fabric sofa. "Our own place."

"I guess that's one way to look at it," she shrugged. Kicking her shoes off she sat on the opposite end, bringing her stocking-clad feet to rest on the middle cushion. Though she tried to appear nonchalant, the small young woman couldn't hide the faint smile that played on her pouty lips.

"You know, you can let it show if you're happy. It's not a bad thing."

"I know. I just keep feeling like something bad is going to happen."

"It won't. And even if the Volturi does decide to visit the Cullens, Alice won't be able to see you so they'll assume you're dead."

"Would that really work?"

"It should."

When she began to stare off, the wolf moved closer to her, putting her legs in his lap. Reaching for the pile on the top of her head, he twirled a ringlet around his finger.

"Don't worry," he soothed. It's all under control."

"What if they find Jen there? What if she hasn't left?" Though she felt immeasurable anger toward her sister, Sutton couldn't help but worry about her only remaining family member.

"This isn't your fault. You told her several times to leave. If she doesn't leave, it's on her. You've done all you can."

"Have I?" Her blue eyes shimmered as she finally looked at him. "Turn out the lights."

"Huh?"

"Just do it. I have an idea."

* * *

"Seth stood dumbfounded as he watched Sutton sitting criss-cross on the dining room table. Her elbows were pinned to her sides while her palms were out , facing upward. White candles were lit around her, flames sticking straight up, no trace of a flicker.

"I call to Aradia, goddess of protection. Of healing. I invoke thee. I ask, please hear me. Watch over my sister Jennifer, wherever she may be. I invoke thee. I beg of thee. As you will so mote it be. So mote it be. So mote it be."

Suddenly, candles went out as a single burst of wind shot through the apartment. "What does that mean?" Seth swallowed, slightly nervous.

"It means she heard me. I just hope it works." Sighing she wiped the palms of her hands onto her knees.

"That was so cool!"

"Thanks," Sutton responded, not knowing what else to say. "Hey can you help me pick up these candles?"

"Yeah, sure thing, Button."

"Button?" she quizzed, raising a brow. "Really?" She began to gather some candles into her arms.

"Sutton. Button. It kind of fits 'cause you have a button nose and it rhymes. Plus Emmett calls you Nugget. I think It's only fair that I have a nickname for you."

"Only in private, she gave, sliding down from the table, arms full. Tripping on her way down, she would've landed face first onto the floor if it weren't for Seth who now held her in his arms.

"You okay?"

He was so close. She could literally breathe him in if she wanted to. She couldn't help it.

"Kiss me," she whispered, the candles long forgotten.

He complied ever so gently. Surprising them both, it was Sutton who deepened the kiss, dropping her armload, her fingers skimming across his cheeks to his jaw and back up into the hair that he wore longer than the other wolves. Pushing herself up, she lifted a leg up around him.

Out of instinct, his hands found her waist, resting there for a moment before sliding one hand to be splayed across the small of her back. The other traveled to the back of her thigh.

"Tell me when to stop," he murmured though he wasn't sure he'd be able to. Especially when Sutton responded by slipping her tongue between his lips.

They had kissed a good many times since her birthday, but nothing quite like this.

Picking her up, he walked her over to the couch. He didn't let his hands wander, in fear that she might not be ready. Sitting down with her straddling him, he continued, going for her jaw. When he felt something wet hit his cheeks he grew confused. Pulling away, he saw that she was crying.

"Did I hurt you?" He was alarmed to find this made her cry even more.

"No," she sobbed.

"Am I that bad?"

"No. No. It's just this feels good. I want it. I want you, but I don't feel like I should. I want your hands on me. All over me. I want to do things with you that I shouldn't want to do. What makes me feel this way when, not even a year ago, I was screaming for someone else to stop?"

"I don't know. Why do you think?"

"I don't know," she repeated his words. "Because I have feelings for you? Because you're a good guy? You aren't forcing it or trying to trick me. You won't even hold my hand without my consent."

"I wish I knew what to tell you. Do you want to call Rosalie?"

She nodded as she wiped away.

"I'm sorry you feel this way," he murmured.

"Sorry that I like you?"

"That you feel like it's wrong to want to like me. That you think you shouldn't be allowed to want what you want."

"That's not your fault."

"It's not yours either."

"I'll be back," she sniffled, getting up from his lap. "I'm gonna use the payphone out back."

* * *

Seth was fuming. He wanted nothing more than to rip those bastards apart piece by piece. He had half the mind to go to Italy himself and end their very existence then and there. He wanted each and every one of them to pay whether they had participated or just looked the other way. They were all at fault.

He hated the fact that he couldn't help - the he didn't know what to do. He wished he had been there to stop them or had the ability to make things better. He'd never wanted to kill someone before but figured this is what it felt like. He couldn't help it. He was shaking in fury and, before he knew what was happening, he phased. For the first time, anger had caused him to turn.

It took a second for his surroundings to become clear again. The apartment. The shoes on the floor. Sutton's shoes. What if she had been next to him? He could have hurt her.

I could have killed her.

When the door opened, his first instinct was to bare his teeth. An action he immediately regretted when he saw Sutton's reaction. A look of fear crossed her face before she hid it away. But it had been there. That was enough to disgust him.

"Seth," she said evenly, looking directly at the giant wolf in the room. "Everything alright?" The torn clothes on the floor didn't go unnoticed.

 _Get away_ , he thought as she started to step closer. _I could hurt you._

Unfortunately for the shape-shifter, his thoughts were not heard by the witch, for she kept walking toward him, hand outstretched. He noted how it trembled just the slightest. A pang ran through him, guilt nagging him for frightening her.

When her hand cupped just behind his ear, she scratched, causing his eyes to close. He found himself leaning into her palm, calmed

"Can you shift back?" she whispered. "For me?" she added, hoping to give incentive.

For a moment she thought he wouldn't. She let out a sigh of relief when she saw his form shrinking and morphing back into a human.

"Is everything alright?" he asked as he stood.

While Seth seemed to have forgotten that he was completely naked, Sutton did not fail to observe the planes of his body. She couldn't help but to stare. Every contour. Every... appendage.

"Sutton?"

"Huh?" She met his eyes. "Right. Yeah, I'm good…"

"But?" he prodded, knowing she was leaving something out.

"I need you to do me a favor. And not freak out when I ask you."

"Is it that bad?"

"Not bad so much as complicated. And I know there's a good chance you'll say no."

"What is it?" His brows drew together in confusion.

"I need you to touch me," she blurted.

"What?"

"Touch me, Seth."

"Touch you how?"

"Sexually."

"Down there?" He swallowed a lump that had formed in his throat.

Sutton merely nodded before adding a small, "Please," to her request.

"Why?"

"I need this."

His lips set. He was hesitant, that was a given. Touching his girlfriend was one thing. Touching his girlfriend who was a rape victim was another. "Are you sure?"

She nodded again. "Don't you want me?"

"Of course I want you. How could I not? You're the most beautiful person I have ever met. I just… I don't want to set you back. What if what I do makes you think of what they did to you?"

"Then we work through it and eventually try again. I can touch you too if you want." She gestured toward his growing erection as it twitched at her words. "Touch me."

Slowly, he stepped toward her, bringing his hand to her cheek. "If you get uncomfortable, you tell me," he warned. "I mean it."

"I will." Tilting her head up, her eyes fluttered as he leaned down to meet her lips.

Instantly, the two inhaled through their noses. Her hands went to his chest - his ever so warm chest - as his went for her waist. She let out a pleasured moan.

"Baby steps," Seth murmured against her jawline. His lips found her neck and he began to nibble and suck on the sweet skin there.

"Baby steps," Sutton repeated, her eyes glazing over and closing as she tilted her head to give him better access.

His hands walked up her body, removing her sweater and camisole in one movement before connecting his lips to hers again. Her hands found his hair and the kiss deepened. Just slightly, the variation in pressure releasing a mutual moan. The sound of her, the feel, the smell, all caused his already-aching cock to harden even more.

She felt him twitch against her stomach and looked down to take in the image. The sight of him caused her insides to quiver in an unfamiliar way. A way that felt spectacular. She found herself reaching for him, smirking when his breath caught at the contact.

"How do you like it?" she asked, slowly stroking.

"Wh-what you're doing is good," he managed, his mouth going dry. His voice strangled when she squeezed just the slightest. "God."

"Not God," she giggled. "Just me."

His hand came around her wrist, stopping her manipulations. "Do that again."

"Do what?"

"Laugh that way."

"You'd rather I laugh than get you off?" She noted the way his brows came together, I sign of deep thought. "You're actually weighing the options?" she cried out, smacking a hand against his chest, though she knew it did nothing to him.

"Well both are really good choices." He smiled when she let out another laugh.

"Shut up, Seth."

Smirking, he went for her skirt, quickly undoing the zipper down the side before pulling down her stockings and knocking her onto the couch. He brought the material down her legs one at a time. Tentatively, he pushed her legs aside and moved her underwear out of the way.

"What are you-" Her words ceased when his mouth connected with her clit, causing a sound of pleasure to build low in her throat.

"Let me know if I'm doing this wrong," he murmured against her, sending vibrations through the swollen nerves.

Surprisingly, she was able to understand the muffled gibberish. "Trust me," she gasped. "You're doing great."

He smiled to himself, hidden from view. The thought that he could make her feel so good, that he had rendered her so, turned him on even more. So much that he began to tug on himself, moaning against her.

"Let me," she shivered when she realized what he was doing.

"What about you?"

"We can touch each other at the same time."

He briefly wondered if touching her would have the same effect as licking and sucking on her swollen nub. Would slipping his fingers inside her warmth cause her trauma.

"Seth," she spoke, seeing his hesitation. "It's alright. I'll be alright." Standing, her removed her underwear and sat back down

He nodded, sitting beside her and pressing his lips to hers before brushing a finger over the apex of her thighs. His touch was different than those she had experienced before. It wasn't violent, but gentle. Not taking, but giving. Cautious and caring.

Her hand closed itself around his length, arousal growing when he moaned, cupping her in his hand.

"So this is what it feels like when someone else does it for you," he smiled. That damn goofy smile that made her heart melt.

That's when his finger slipped inside. Out of instinct she stiffened, but after a few seconds, she relaxed once more as she remembered it was Seth that was with her. She was stunned to find that she was enjoying herself.

Seth, also caught up in the feelings Sutton was providing him with, allowed himself to relax as well. His lips ghosted her neck. His hot, wet breath sending chills down her spine. His breathing was ragged. He wanted so desperately to be inside of her. He wanted his first time to be with her. His last time - all times - to be with her. But it was her call no matter how hard his cockstand was.

She wanted him. Buried inside, making sweet love to her. Only she feared her fear. She knew that if she hesitated or grew uncomfortable, he wouldn't touch her again. But feeling how amazing his lips were, how is tongue had been against her, how great his fingers felt as they worked away inside of her, dancing between her folds. She didn't know how much longer she could resist.

"Sutton," he breathed when he suddenly found her straddling him.

"I want to try."

"Baby steps," he reminded. "I thought we were just working on touch."

"And we were. But I want you, Seth."

"I want you too. Believe me, I do. I'm nineteen. I want you all the time. It's just-"

"I don't think now is the right time. We're not ready."

"How?" She rubbed herself over the swollen head of his manhood. "We both feel pretty ready."

"We can't."

"Give me a reason why we can't," she huffed.

"I'm a virgin," he blurted, hoping this would do something.

"That's not funny."

"It wasn't a joke."

She pressed two fingers to the pulse point in his neck. Her eyes widened as she stood. His heartbeat was steady.

"Why didn't you say anything?"

"It never came up."

"Well it should have." Bending down she picked up her sweater and pulled it over her head. "I'm over here pressuring you, wondering why I have to convince you."

"Trust me, I was already convinced. It was a struggle to turn you down."

"Then why turn me down?"

"Because I've never had sex. I don't know what to do. Plus I really don't think we should rush things with you. And, on top of all that, I didn't really come prepared."

"What do you mean?"

"I don't have one."

"One?" she grumbled, slipping her skirt around her hips and zipping it back up.

"A condom," he clarified. It was then that the realization hit him. "You don't know what that is. Do you?"

"No, but it sounds weird."

"It's not really. It's a latex covering used to prevent pregnancy."

"Oh." She knew what pregnancy was.

"I take it they never used one when they…"

"I don't think. I mean they're technically dead right? Dead people can't get people pregnant."

"Edward got Bella pregnant. They didn't know it was possible either."

"So Nessie's not adopted?"

"Nope. Honeymoon. Bella was still human. She was dying during labor. I mean I guess she did die when you think about it. The whole being a vampire thing. But yeah. It can happen."

"So I could be pregnant right now?"

"I doubt it," he sighed. Bella was showing like two weeks in. You'd be huge by now." His eyes scanned over her now-covered body.

"What?" she snapped when he smirked.

"Just imagining what you'll look like when we decide to have kids."

"Kids? Good gods, Seth! What happened to baby steps."

"I'm talking about in a few years."

"Years? Try decades. Centuries!"

"Will you even be alive then?" he let slip.

"Excuse me?" her caramel cheeks began to turn red.

"Well you age."

"Everyone does."

"I don't. Not as long as I keep turning."

"Oh. Well this conversation just took a depressing turn."

"Maybe not. Is there some spell you can do to make you live forever?"

"Off topic. Why didn't you tell me before we started?"

"That I don't age?"

"That' you're a virgin! Ugh! Nevermind." Snatching up her tights and underwear, she stalked out of the living room, through the bedroom and into the bathroom. She needed a shower. Or a scalding bath.


	8. Part Two: Three

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

-3-

Sutton lay reclined in the tub, the water up to her chin. The water was nice and hot. She felt like she was soaking in a pot of water. Her muscles were relaxed under the extreme temperature.

 _Something in Washington that isn't freezing!_

Comfortable, she let her mind wander. Had she really almost taken his virginity? Was it as important for him? When Rose had said to take control of her body, she doubted the vampire knew of Seth's inexperience. Just then, a thought came to her.

Despite being completely alone in the bathroom, Sutton found herself looking around to make sure no one was watching. She locked the door with a flick of her wrist before muttering a soundproofing spell under her breath. (No need for Seth and his superior wolf hearing coming in to investigate any possible noises). Taking a breath, she leaned her head back on the ledge of the bathtub.

Slowly, not quite sure yet, she allowed her hands to start at her breasts. Lightly tracing her fingers over the sensitive skin there, she allowed herself to move lower to tease her own nipples. Her eyes closed and her jaw relaxed, a small bit of air escaping.

She stayed there for a moment, enjoying the sensation of her nipples hardening and perking up beneath her touch. She focused, envisioning Seth's face. The sounds he would emit when the time came. She pictured him hovering above her, moving up and down with each thrust.

One hand remaining at work on her dusky nipple, the other trailed lower, over her stomach, the motion causing her thighs to clench together in satisfaction. Her tongue darter out to quickly lick her lips as her hand cupped her as Seth's had not too long ago. She slipped a finger between the folds, finding the swollen bud his lips had been suckling before. Immediately, her legs spread, sending water onto the tiled floor.

She tried to remember just how his tongue had moved against her, letting herself remember what his face had looked like between her thighs.

"Seth," she gasped when she found the right rhythm.

She worked and rubbed for a while, an unfamiliar sensation building inside of her. The feeling grew more and more intense and she couldn't help but pick up the pace. Faster. A little more. With a final diagonal motion, she found herself crying out, over the edge in climax. She couldn't bare the finish it out. It felt so good it was almost tortuous. Her first orgasm and she had been able to do it all on her own.

The knock at the door, made her jump sending more water out of the bath and onto the floor. It was then she noticed just how much of a mess she'd actually made. Puddles upon puddles surrounded her.

"Sutton?"

Releasing the silencing charm, she unlocked the door with another motion of her wrist. "C-come in," she called, sinking lower into the bubbles, thankful for the cover. He'd seen a lot of her body today, but she was still nervous about getting cause with what she had just been doing. She thought that if he saw her body, he would somehow figure out what she'd been doing.

The door opened to reveal a jean-clad Seth with a sheepish grin. "Sorry. I just really have to use the toilet."

"Gross," she grimaced, pretending to gag.

"Not my fault Miss We-Don't-Need-More-Than-One-Bathroom," he teased, pulling the shower curtain a bit to hid himself as he unzipped his pants.

Figuring she was able to stand now, Sutton pulled the plug on the tub, wrapping a towel around her body as Seth relieved himself and flushed the toilet. Stepping out, she placed her foot right into a puddle of soapy water.

"Shit," Seth muttered before racing forward and catching her. "Shit," he repeated when their eyes locked.

Pressing their lips together in a fiery urgency, they made quick work of what little covered either on of them. Kneeling onto the floor, the two barely separated, their mouths seemingly fused together. When he touched her, she let out a moan that caused his cock to stand at attention. Rock hard.

Laying them both down, he balanced himself over her and kissed her. Lining up with her entrance, he looked to her for permission.

"Are you sure?"

"Positive."

He slipped into her wet heat with a shudder. "Oh," he groaned, trying to stay still.

"You can move," Sutton informed when she realized what he was doing. "Just be gentle with me. Please." The tears that began to pull in her eyes did little to convince him. Placing her hands in his hair, she pulled his mouth to hers to share another kiss.

Pulling away, he nodded, slowly easing himself out, stopping just before the tip and pushing it back in. When a pleasured moan escaped her, the witch couldn't help herself. Lifting her hips, she began to meet him thrust for thrust.

"Yes," she sighed, letting the tears fall, her eyes closing and her back arching.

He ignored the pain of his knees on the tile, for this felt better than anything he had ever felt in his whole life. Before he knew what was happening, she was on top of him, riding him to the best of her abilities. He could feel her walls get tighter around him as he throbbed from within her. Not wanting to finish first, he reached between their bodies, finding her clit and pressing.

"There," she breathed, riding him faster as he thrust up into her.

He felt her release around him, the feeling constricting his length. He let out a guttural growl as he thrust his hips upward, picking up the pace.

"Seth!"

"Shit!" he moaned, emptying himself inside of her. "Sutton."

"How was it?" he smiled, breathing in her scent as they lay intertwined on the tiled bathroom floor, eyes closed.

She blushed. She'd been so grateful that she hadn't had some type of paranoia or flashback during their first time together. "Are you sure you're a virgin?" she joked, kissing his chest.

"Well I'm not now," he pointed out. He laughed, sending vibrations through his whole body.

"We should probably get off the floor," the eighteen year-old mumbled against his skin, though she made no effort to move.

"You're probably right," he agreed.

When neither one of them made any type of movement, the couple shared a small chuckle.

"Thank you," she smiled, looking up at him. "For everything.

And with that, she found herself drifting. Falling far away until she was asleep.

* * *

Footsteps echoed on the old stone of the floors. They watched in anticipation, waiting for him to speak once. He hadn't said a word since he'd received the report. Aro paced back and forth, fury crossing his usually deceitfully serene features.

"And you haven't been able to find her since?" he demanded of his favorite tracker.

"No. We'd crossed into wolf territory and were intercepted by an entire pack. Last I saw, she jumped off a cliff. The waves were so violent. There's no way a human would have survived that."

"Yes, but you are forgetting our young Sutton is a witch. How did the old test go? Ah, yes, witches float."

"Either way, I doubt she survived."

"Did you check to prove that?"

"Yes. We even went back to check her childhood home. She wasn't there. The house was empty actually. I think her grandmother must have passed. A long time ago by the look of things."

"Where else did you look?"

"Forks. The surrounding areas. No sign of her. And she's pretty hard to conceal what with the blue hair and all."

"Did you check the reservation?"

"With all due respect, I don't think that's a wise idea. They aren't exactly our allies."

"Well, maybe Jane and I should make a visit. It should be less intimidating with just the two of us. After all, Sutton is like family to us here, Lucca. You should know that."

* * *

Alice shot up from her reclined position, causing Jasper to jump in surprise.

"What is it?" he asked, deeply concerned.

"I've been watching them," she said, her eyes far off in a vision. "The Volturi. They're going to La Push."


	9. Part Two: Four

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Twilight

* * *

Part Three

-1-

"And why don't you want me?" Jen demanded of Emmett, leaning against the dining table.

The two had somehow ended up alone in the Cullen house. Jennifer, seeking an opportunity had "accidentally" walked in on Emmett fresh out of the shower. Before he could say anything, her lips had been pressed to his, her hand greedily wrapped around his growing cock. He'd let a surprised moan escape before pushing her away. Commanding her to stop, Emmett had decided a heart to heart was well overdue.

Fully dressed now, the vampire sighed, beside himself with frustration. And not just toward the witch. "I love Rosalie," he answered as if it were the simplest thing in the world. "She's my wife and I don't want to be with anyone else."

"But what's wrong with me?"

"Besides the fact that you showed up to make your sister's life hell? You're after someone who is taken - that you can't have."

"Oh, I can have," she smirked, seating herself on top of the counter and leaning forward in amusement. "You think I'm hot." She said this as though it were, also, the simplest thing in the world.

"I'll admit it. I find you attractive. And I've told Rosalie that. She didn't take it too well but I told her and she trusts me not to do anything. And I _won't_ do anything. Because, despite how you look, I don't love you. There's nothing there but a physical attraction. One, mind you, that isn't even that strong."

"Your body said otherwise earlier."

"Anyone's dick will get hard if you tug it enough." He ran a frustrated hand the cropped hair of his head. "You're very forthcoming with your body."

"Are you complaining?" She crossed her arms, the action emphasizing her breasts which were already displayed in a fanservice manner.

"Yes. I am. You think because you look good you can take whoever you want. I just don't see why you would try and go for me rather than Leah. She worships you and you treat her like shit. I've never seen her be so nice to someone. Not even her own brother."

"Because I'd rather be with you. Leah is just a way to scratch certain itches until you come to your senses."

"Well then you might as well marry her because there's no way in _hell_ that I'll ever look at you or feel for you the way I do Rosalie. Even if I'd never met Rose. All you'd be was sex. There's no depth to you. No reason for me to want more. You're just a selfish person with a lot more growing up to do. I mean, have you even considered listening to Sutton? Do you realize how much she's sacrificed to keep you safe? To protect your life?"

"No, but -"

"Exactly. And here you are out in the open when at any moment they could come for her. And you being around just makes it harder for her to stay. But you don't care. Instead you haven't even tried to make amends."

"She's won't listen to me! Last time I tried to talk to her, she turned me into the Little fucking Mermaid!"

"But instead of finding a way to talk to your sister, you're dragging Leah around by the heart and trying to wreck a marriage. Imposing on a family who let you stay and taking advantage at every chance you get."

Tears stung her eyes. "You're an asshole."

"Yeah, well, I'm not the only one."

She watched him walk away. It was easy for him to leave her. Just like it had been for everyone else to. Emmett didn't want her. Sutton had left to be with some dumb wolf she'd just met and was refusing to speak to her.

"Why is it always her?" she whispered to herself, staring at the white tile of the kitchen floor. Taking out the burn phone she'd bought before starting the search for her sister, she dialed Leah's number.

The she-wolf answered on the second ring with a curt, "What?"

"Hey, Baby," Jen sniffed.

"What's wrong?" Leah inquired, her voice instantly softer. "What happened? Is everything alright?"

"Not exactly. Can you come and get me? I need to get out for a bit."

* * *

"Shit! Shit, shit shit!" Jen moaned as Leah sucked harder on her clit before trying to force herself back to work herself and licking between the other woman's folds.

They were in the back of Leah's car, parked in a secluded spot with Jen riding her lover's face, her body shaking as the sensations she was receiving made her weak.

"Mmm," Leah purred from her position beneath Jen, her noise making Jen cry out in ecstasy.

Sucking on Leah's clit as she came, Jennifer couldn't suppress the whimpers that erupted from her body. The taste of sweet salt covered her lips. Coming down from her high, she untangled herself from the position they were in and opened the door and kneeled on the ground to continue her own ministrations.

When she finished, she licked her lips in satisfaction, tasting the she-wolf's self-lubrication.

"Feel better?" Leah sighed, sitting up so that Jen could slid in next to her.

"A little," Jen smiled.

"I can't believe Emmett said those things to you. I'm gonna kill him."

"Don't waste your energy." Leaning down, she fished around in her purse for her cigarettes and lighter. "He's a prick."

"Funny. He used to be the only bloodsucker I could stand. He's like Alice but with more chill. Better to spar with."

"Probably a better lay though. Sorry," she appeased, lighting up when she received a cross look from Leah.

"It's alright." She watched as her love exhaled a puff of smoke. "Do you think maybe it would be easier if you did apologize?"

"Who's side are you on?"

"I'm on your side, Babe. Think about it. You could apologize. You don't have to mean it. You get your sister back."

"I don't want that little bitch back. She already has everything. She doesn't need a sister."

"She'll always need you. Just like I'll always need Seth. God knows he works my nerves but everyone needs family."

"She seems to be doing just fine with you brother and the Cullens."

"She's just trying to protect you."

"Yeah, well I'm supposed to protect her."

"You underestimate the Volturi, Jen."

"And everyone underestimates me. No depth my ass."

* * *

"When are they coming?" Seth demanded, holding the phone with a little too much strength.

"In two days," Alice's voice carried through. "Seth, don't tell Sutton. She'll just run. You have to get her out of there. Go somewhere. Lay low for a bit. I'll let you know when it's safe again."

"Thanks for the warning."

Hanging up, he let himself breathe. Think. He chewed on his nail. What would he tell her? How would he get her away?

"Get her away from Washington… Somewhere they won't want to look. Somewhere with lots of sunlight."

Suddenly an idea came to him. Taking long strides, he reached the bedroom in four steps. Rummaging through the closet, he found a large duffel and began to pack clothes.

"Does she have shorts?"

"What are you doing?" Sutton demanded when she walked into the bedroom and found him rifling through her bras.

"I'm taking you on a vacation."

"I have work tomorrow." Furrowing her brow, she leaned against the doorjamb and continued to watch him. He was tense. She could feel it.

"I'll tell Lyons. He'll let you off."

"Um…why?"

"Just for fun. Have you ever been to Florida?"

"Seth what's going on?"

"Nothing. I just want to take my girl to the beach."

"There's a beach here." Walking toward him, she grabbed his hands, sat him down on the bed.

"Where it's warm."

"If I get cold all I have to do is cuddle with you."

"Sutton."

"They're coming aren't they?"

"No," he lied.

"They are. Why?"

"Because they're going to search the res for you. They'll be here in two days."

"I have to get Jen out of town!"

"Now is not the time to worry about her. The Volturi don't know about her and She's not on our land. She'll be fine. It's _you_ that we have to hide."

"But -"

"We don't have the time to argue! Okay?"

He looked to her with pleading eyes, seeing the fear in hers from his outburst suddenly become clouded by a look he'd come to recognize. Stubbornness.

"I'm staying. I'm tired of running Seth. I just want to stay here. The people I love are here. I'm not leaving."

He looked down at her. "I am not putting you in danger. I am not giving them the chance to find you and take you away. To do what they did to you. Not again. We are going even if I have to drag you kicking and screaming."

She crossed her arms in front of her. "I'm staying. Or we take Jen with us. It's your choice. I've gotta get back to work." Walking out of the room, she let him chew on that for a while.

* * *

"I can't believe you're being this difficult," he mumbled as they walked up to the Cullen's doorstep.

"Really? You can't? Besides, Aro knows you guys are allies to the Cullens. I can't risk them coming here and finding her." Sutton pulled her coat tighter around her as she watched her breath drift in front of her. Maybe Florida wasn't such a bad thing.

Seth rolled his eyes as they stepped up to the door. "But does she really have to come with us?"

"She's my sister. And whether I like it or not. I care about her. She's not getting taken to Italy. You can be mad all you want," she added when he huffed and knocked on the door. "It doesn't change anything."

"Why do I love you?" he sighed.

"Destiny."

"At least you didn't say imprinting."

Jen opened the door, a duffle bag in her hand. "What are you doing here?"

"Where are you going?" Sutton demanded of her sister.

"You got what you wanted. I'm leaving. You won't ever have to see me again."

"That's not what I wanted. I came here to invite you on a little vacation with us. We're going to Florida tonight. We want you to come."

"Well one of us does," Seth muttered, earning an elbow to the hip.

"Ow!" Sutton griped, gripping her funny bone.

"Because you should always hit the guy with bulletproof skin," her sister shook her head. Dropping her bag, she pulled her sister inside. Removing the jacket, she rolled up Sutton's shirt sleeve to examine her elbow. "You'll be fine. Here."

Cupping her hands over the injury, she closed her eyes. Her lips moved but no sound came out as she recited the incantation in her mind. Sutton's pain was gone almost immediately.

"You didn't have to do that," the younger sibling assured. "I'm not five anymore. You shouldn't do that."

"You're welcome."

"What's the problem?" Seth asked. "She took away the pain. What's wrong with that?"

" 'Took' is the key word. She transferred the pain to herself. I didn't know that's how it worked until I broke my leg. I thought witches could fly and I thought it would be a brilliant idea to jump out of a tree."

"I almost forgot about that," Jen smiled. "Anyway, it's not big deal. Might as well do one nice thing before I go." She cleared her throat and picked up her bag.

"Come with us," Sutton begged. "Please."

"You heard your boyfriend. No one wants me to go."

"I do. Please. If you do this for me. I'll never ask you for anything again."

"You never asked for anything before."

"Then you know I'm good for it. Come on, Jennifer. We'll go to Florida. Soak up some sun. Get into a little trouble. It'll be great."

"Why do you want me to go so badly?"

"How about because we haven't seen each other in years and things haven't exactly been the best for us since we reconnected? You know, maybe I want to try and rebuild our relationship. Be sisters again."

"We're only half-sisters."

"We're sisters."

Shifting her weight to the other foot, Jen could feel the heat rising to her cheeks. Her eyes burned, but she fought the tears that tried to escape. "Fine. I'll go with you on your stupid trip to Florida."

"Well that wasn't what I expected," Seth admitted when the older witch pushed past them.

"Shh…"

"She has a soul!"

"Stop it," his girlfriend warned. Come one. If we want to be out of Washington tonight, we'd better get going."


	10. Short Short Note

There are more updates coming. I promise :)


End file.
